Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for wirelessly pairing user-interface devices.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth® from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
Many of these communication protocols require electronic devices to establish a connection (which is sometimes referred to as ‘pairing’ or ‘association’). However, it is often difficult to pair electronic devices. For example, in order to pair two electronic devices using Bluetooth, a user may need to initiate the pairing through a complicated user interface. Because the user interface can be difficult for users to use, the pairing procedure often degrades the user experience.